The Mask
by BlueSkies23
Summary: Beast Boy and Cyborg go to wake up Robin, but when they discover he sleeps without a mask on, things go haywire...


**Hey guys! So, basically, this is a one shot where Robin sleeps in, and Cyborg and Beast Boy go to wake him up- but then they discover Robin doesn't have his mask on, and there's some Robin-esque :P**

**So, basically…READ THIS AND REVIEW….PLEASE…. **

**Yup.**

**ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, but if I did, they would be real. And I would be Mrs. Robin. Or Grayson. Or WHATEVER. :P**

Cyborg, pouring a large cup of coffee, yawned slightly. He shook his head, forcing himself awake. He had training in five minutes; he couldn't…

His sleep-deprived mind prevailed, and he dropped the cup of coffee, leaning against the table. The coffee cup shattered, the coffee spilling along the entire carpet, slowly dripping nearer and nearer to the spot where Raven sat, reading her book…

A drop hit Raven's shoe, and she looked up, an enraged expression written across her face. "Again!" she cried.

She turned around, seeing Cyborg falling asleep against the table. "Cyborg!" she cried, looking at the coffee beginning to stain the carpet.

Cyborg twitched, waking up in a flash. "Wha? What did I…" his eyes trailed to see the coffee, all the way up to Raven, and then looked up to see Raven's expression. "Oh…sorry." He replied, a yawn cutting in.

"It's okay." She replied, cutting him off before he could apologize again. As Cyborg began to clean up the coffee, Raven watched as Starfire and Beast Boy trailed into the room. Starfire stifled a yawn, while Beast Boy yawned directly in Raven's direction. He looked as though he were sleeping on his feet, his eyes droopy and lifeless.

"Dudes, it's five o'clock in the morning! We shouldn't have to wake up this early…" Beast Boy started, but got cut off by another yawn.

"Robin said that we should train today starting at five. Probably because Mumbo defeated us easily yesterday…and he's one of the easiest to beat!" Cyborg answered, his eyes drooping lower and lower every second.

"Speaking of which, where is Robin?" Starfire asked. "I believe he is the one who organized this, yes? Should he not be here?"

Raven nodded. "Beast Boy. Cyborg. Go get him. I think he's still sleeping." Raven ordered.

"What!" Cyborg cried. "Still _asleep_! But he told us…"

"Just. Get him." Raven said. "I think I'm getting a migraine…"

Cyborg rolled his eyes and grabbed Beast Boy by the arm, dragging him to Robin's room. "Do we just…go in?" he asked.

Cyborg shrugged. "I guess."

Cyborg opened the door with a swish and frowned as he looked at Robin's bed, a large lump still under the covers. "God…" he whispered. "Tell us to wake up and then sleep in."

Cyborg shook Robin's shoulder. "C'mon, dude. Time to get up."

Robin groaned, turning over so the guys could see his face, his eyes closed tight. Cyborg gasped, and Beast Boy's eyes widened.

"Dude!" Beast Boy cried, his eyes bugging out. "He sleeps without the mask!"

Cyborg, recovering from the shock, shook his head as though to organize his thoughts. "I…I never thought about that…" he whispered.

"What do we do now?" Beast Boy asked in a hushed voice.

"Wake him up, I guess." He replied nervously. He poked Robin's face, and Robin, in sleep, smacked his hand.

"Ughhh…" Robin murmured. "Dude, it's five in the morning. Go back to bed." His eyes were still shut tight.

"You told us we had practice today. At five." Cyborg answered, nervous yet excited at the same time. If Robin opened his eyes, he'd finally know what the dude looked like. On the other hand, Robin would kill 'em for not walking away when they first realized he didn't have a mask on.

Robin frowned, rubbing his eyes and sitting up. "I never said…oh. I meant five in the afternoon." He replied.

He opened his eyes, staring at Cyborg. Cyborg let out a high-pitched squee, and Beast Boy stared at him in shock.

Robin stared back at them, his light blue eyes like the depths of the ocean. He rolled his eyes. "What? I just meant…"

Then, understanding dawned on Robin. "I don't…have my mask on…do I?"

Cyborg shook his head.

"Crap." He whispered. Robin sighed and shook his head.

"Look, man, they're just eyes-" Cyborg started, but Robin interrupted him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked, anger melting into his voice. "Ugh…"

"You were asleep- how were we supposed to-" Beast Boy spluttered, but Robin shook his head.

"It doesn't matter. I mean, you would've found out sooner or later, right?" he asked, as though he were trying to reassure himself that this wasn't a bad thing.

"Yeah!" Beast Boy agreed, glad Robin wasn't going to explode. "I mean, it's cool and all knowing what you look like under the mask, but we would've known anyway eventually!"

Robin rolled his eyes. "Wait still you see Speedy and Kid Flash without their masks. Then we can talk." He replied with a grin.

Cyborg smiled. "C'mon, dude. Let's go." He said, tugging Beast Boy by the shoulder.

"And Cy?" Robin called just before Cyborg and Beast Boy left the room.

"Yeah?" he asked, wondering what else the Boy Wonder could tell him that he didn't know now.

Robin rolled his eyes, laying back down and closing his eyes. "Go back to sleep."

**So…yeah Sort of just a fun thing because I'm too tired to write more of The Joining story :P**

**Tell me what you think about the one-shot! Criticism is DEFINITELY appreciated! Thanks guys! **

**~BlueSkies23**


End file.
